SM el Accidente
by Grissina
Summary: Antes de "SM de Pociones y Tatuages" Albus y Scorpius tienen un aparatoso accidente durante un partido de quiddich, pero parece que ninguno de los dos recuerda qué sucedió exactamente...


**Grissina**:

_Este relato es independiente de "SM de Pociones y Tatuajes". Pero ambos forman parte de un mismo universo, los personajes comparten la misma historia y eso hace recomendable haber leído "SM de Pocines y Tatuajes" antes pero no imprescindible._

_Ahora sí, disfrutad de la lectura._

* * *

**SM el Accidente**

**Hogwarts, Diciembre 2022**

Le dolía todo. No sabía si la oscuridad que le envolvía era un aviso de que todo se estaba acabando, si es que había oscurecido mientras su conciencia iba y venía o es que simplemente no podía abrir los párpados.

Tenía la cabeza como si hubiera impactado con el suelo después de una caída brutal con la escoba a una velocidad mortal. Que precisamente era lo que había sucedido. Pero no podía recordar cuanto hacía que había pasado. Tampoco podía recordar porque había volado tan rápido ni tan cerca del suelo.

Demasiado dolor de cabeza para seguir pensando. Un pequeño gemido. Un imperceptible movimiento. El dolor recorriéndole todo el cuerpo. Y de nuevo la inconsciencia se lo llevó.

¿Habían pasado horas? ¿Unos minutos solamente? No podía saberlo. Se había despertado para encontrarse, de nuevo, en aquella noche agónica. Oscuridad, silencio y dolor. Un nuevo gemido.

Pero ahora el gemido no era suyo. Había alguien más. No demasiado lejos de donde él estaba.

Instintivamente sus músculos se contrajeron, poniendo el cuerpo en estado de alerta. Pero el dolor era tan intenso que,esta vez sí, fue él quien gimió.

—Creo que Potter se ha despertado —oyó que una voz lejana decía, pero no la reconoció.

—Voy a avisar al enfermero —dijo alguien más.

—Potter. ¿Potter, me oyes?

Tantas voces... ¿Donde estaba? ¿Y por qué no podía volver la inconsciencia sin dolor, sin ruidos?… ¿Sin luz?

Intentando controlar lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor había logrado abrir los ojos. Pero no estaba seguro de que hubiera sido una buena idea. La luz era intensa. Claramente no era de noche.

Las pupilas se le contrajeron de golpe y tuvo que entornar los ojos para poder protegerse de esa cegadora blancura. Cuando se acostumbró a la luz vio que había dos personas cerca de su cama, pero no podía distinguir quienes eran.

—Aún no está… —decía alguien, a su derecha.

Con un esfuerzo que cualquiera en su situación calificaría de ultrahumano, giró la cabeza para poder ver de frente a quien tenía más cerca. No reconoció quien era, pero estaba seguro que le estaba tocando, aunque no podía notar nada a parte del penetrante dolor que recorría su cuerpo entero.

Y de nuevo la inconsciencia se llevó el dolor.

La tercera vez que despertó, fue consciente de que estaba despertando. Aunque no sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba durmiendo. Le costó menos encontrar el modo de abrir los ojos. Con cuidado esta vez, aunque fue innecesario porque estaba oscuro.

Oscuridad, silencio y dolor, aunque ahora el dolor era mucho más fácil de soportar. Quizá no se había despertado del todo…

Entonces oyó movimiento a su izquierda. Eran voces, hablaban en susurros y no podía oír qué decían. Suspiró.

Recordaba porqué le dolía todo. Había caído de la escoba… aunque no tenía muy claro porqué o como había ido todo. Cada vez que intentaba recordarlo la cabeza le hacía zumbidos. Decidió no intentarlo más de momento.

Estaba oscuro, por lo tanto era de noche. Seguramente estaba en la enfermería de la escuela. Si el accidente hubiera sido tan grave como para que hubieran tenido que llevarle a San Mungo estaba seguro que sus padres estarían a su lado. Además las habitaciones de San Mungo eran blancas y había luz todo el santo día. No, seguía en Hogwarts. Eran buenas noticias.

¿Pero si estaba en la enfermería de Hogwarts a altas horas de la noche, quien estaba murmurando?

Lleno de curiosidad decidió intentar moverse un poco para descubrir quienes eran y qué decían. Pero al moverse una extraña sensación de peso sobre las piernas le asustó. Olvidando por un momento a sus extraños compañeros se miró las piernas y entonces se dio cuenta de que alguien de su familia sí estaba allí con él. Lily dormía plácidamente en una silla a los pies de su cama, con el torso sobre la cama, la cabeza y uno de los brazos habían terminado encima de sus piernas doloridas.

Una sensación de calidez le inundó el corazón. Y si hubiera podido mover los brazos habría intentado acariciar la cabecita de su hermana pequeña.

¿La cabeza…? La cabeza de alguien más entre sus manos. Una extraña visión que tenía que ver con… Zum-zum-zum.

Y de nuevo las voces a su alrededor que no podía entender.

Intentó hablar. Pero tenía la garganta completamente seca y solo un lamento raro salió de ella.

—¡Se ha despertado! —exclamó alguien con voz normal.

—¡Por fin! —exclamó alguien más.

Y en un instante pareció que a su alrededor el mundo cobraba vida.

Ruidos de pasos, movimiento, su hermana despertando, luces que se encendieron.

—!Albus! —oyó la voz de su hermana y luego la de su prima Rosa repitiendo su nombre diversas veces más.

—Chicas por favor —alguien, un hombre, un adulto, las detuvo.

El enfermero Macmillan le examinó de arriba a bajo. Le dio agua y algunas otras pociones que no entendió para qué eran. Y poco después le preguntó:

—¿Puedes hablar? —como siempre que el enfermero le hablaba, lo hizo con un tono amable y calido.

—Creo que sí —respondió con una sonrisa, o con una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa.

—Estás en la enfermería. ¿Recuerdas por qué?

—¿Accidente de escoba? —intentó bromear. No era la primera vez que caía de la escoba en un entrenamiento o que se hacía daño en alguna de sus otras escapadas y acababa pasando la noche allí. Macmillan y él bromeaban a menudo sobre los motivos que le llevaban a la enfermería.

—¿Recuerdas cómo pasó?

—Demasiada velocidad. El suelo… yo… —iba a decir que saltó de la escoba pero eso no tendría sentido.

—Saltaste —dijo Macmillan—. Era el partido contra Hufflepuff.

¿Partido? No recordaba ningún partido.

—¿No lo recuerdas?

—No —admitió intentando recordar, pero solo lograba que el zum-zum aumentara—. ¿Atrapé la snitch como a mínimo? —preguntó resignado ante la amnesia.

—No exactamente.

—¿Hemos perdido? —se lamentó. Solo había perdido una vez y había sido porque James era la única persona a parte de sus padres que podían ganarle encima de una escoba. No le gustaba nada perder, aunque no lo recordara.

—Me temo que sí Albus —Macmillan siguió hablándole con el tono amable de siempre—. Pero eso no importa ahora. Necesito saber qué recuerdas de aquella tarde —dijo luego con un poco de ansiedad en la voz.

—Nada —la expresión de Macmillan le desconcertó—. Yo… ¿hace mucho que pasó?

—Más de una semana —dijo su hermana con la voz preocupada.

—Uau. Suerte que tengo la cabeza dura —intentó esconder la sorpresa y el temor con la broma. No había quedado, nunca antes, inconsciente durante tanto tiempo.

—¿Cómo sabes que te diste de cabeza? ¿Recuerdas algo? —insistió Macmillan con el mismo tono de voz ansioso y aquella expresión extraña en la cara.

—No. Es lo que me duele más —dijo notando de nuevo el zum-zum-zum.

—Te daré más sedante —dijo rápidamente el enfermero volviendo a usar el tono preocupado pero amable de siempre.

—No, espere un poco —dijo la voz de Lily de forma suplicante no demasiado lejos de la cama—. Papá está a punto de volver.

—¿Papá? —preguntó confundido.

—Al, llevas muchos días inconsciente. Papá y mamá llevan noches haciendo guardia por si despertabas.

—Y nosotros también —dijo la voz de Rose.

—Mamá me matará —se quejó Albus pensando en lo preocupados que debían haber estado todos para montar todo ese operativo de vigilancia.

—Oh sí —hizo su hermana, sabiendo exactamente lo que estaba pensando—. Pero mañana trabaja así que tienes unas cuantas horas para ir pensando un modo de calmarla. Papá la ha acompañado a casa pero ha dicho que volvería enseguida. Seguro que le hace ilusión poderte ver despierto.

—Está bien —cedió el enfermero—. Pero si te empieza a doler más la cabeza o si recuerdas algo dímelo enseguida. Y si te da sueño no te resistas. Tu padre entenderá perfectamente que te duermas.

—Gracias —murmuró Albus con una nueva mueca de sonrisa para el enfermero.

No acababa de entender porqué estaba tan ansioso por si recordaba algo, pero se notaba que, como siempre, estaba preocupado por él.

Su hermana y su prima le estuvieron enseñando todas las postales de "espero que te mejores" que había recibido. A pesar de que el dolor cabeza y el cansancio no le dejaban concentrar en lo que decían, ellas parecían contentas de poder enseñárselas. La gran cantidad de dulces de todo tipo que había recibido y los ramos de flores que ocupaban toda la zona este de la enfermería le sorprendieron y su hermana y su prima cogieron nuevas fuerzas y entusiasmo con ello.

—¿Quién me ha mandado globos amarillos y negros? —preguntó desconcertado interrumpiéndolas al ver el inesperado y poco adecuado regalo.

—Me temo que esos globos no son para ti —dijo su hermana.

—¿De verdad no recuerdas nada del accidente? —insistió su prima, con un tono muy similar al usado hacía un rato por el enfermero.

—No lo sé. Recuerdo la velocidad, el impacto. No recuerdo que fuera en un partido, no recuerdo estar persiguiendo la Snitch. Recuerdo… —murmuró mirándose las manos, de nuevo la visión de la cabeza de alguien entre ellas—. No lo sé. ¿Por qué?

—No volabas solo Al —dijo suavemente su hermana.

—¿De verdad no lo recuerdas? —hizo entonces una voz inesperada tras las cortinas que separaban su cama de la de la izquierda.

—¿Scorpius? —murmuró Albus confundido notando como se le aceleraba el corazón y sus sentidos se despertaban poniéndole alerta.

Y de repente como si la sola presencia del rubio hubiera estimulado su cuerpo y sus recuerdos, la cabeza ente sus manos que había visto un rato antes ya no era una cabeza cualquiera, era una cabeza rubia de cabellos finos y largos tapando una cara de facciones finas y afiladas. Se miró las manos y las recordó llenas de sangre; entonces recordó la cara de Scorpius Malfoy inconsciente.

—Malfoy estaba a punto de coger la Snitch cuando "caísteis" —dijo Rose corriendo las cortinas para que ambos compañeros pudieran verse.

El tono distendido del comentario de su prima le dejó claro a Albus que nadie había notado la visión que acababa de experimentar. Quizá solo había sido una pesadilla debida al dolor.

—¡Merlín y Morgana! —exclamó Scorpius cuando finalmente le vio.

Albus se lo miró detenidamente. Tardó unos segundo en entender que la estupefacción de su compañero seguramente era debida a las heridas por cicatrizar que posiblemente cubrían su rostro tras un accidente de esa magnitud.

—Haces buena cara —murmuró Albus mirando a Scorpius, intentando encontrar nada en su aspecto que le dijera si aquella visión era un recuerdo del accidente como temía o tan solo una pesadilla escalofriante.

El rubio estaba sentado en la cama, vestido con un pijama marrón oscuro de seda. No se le veía ni un rasguño. Y su cara seguía igual de atractiva y sensual que siempre. Aunque la expresión de sorpresa y espanto era desconcertante. Se le veía sano y salvo, pero vestía pijama y parecía estar ocupando una cama en la enfermería como él.

—¿Tú también has estado inconsciente? —dijo Albus al ver que Scorpius parecía haber perdido la capacidad de hablar, tenía que descubrir si el rubio se había hecho daño con aquél accidente o estaba allí por otro motivo.

Pero el rubio parecía no poder hablar. Seguía mirándole con cara de estupefacción y la incertidumbre de ese comportamiento le estaba poniendo aún más nervioso.

—¿Tan mala cara tengo? —acabó preguntando Albus a su prima y a su hermana, preocupado.

—No creo que si te hubiera pasado por encima una estampida de centauros tuvieras mucho menor cara, Potter —respondió el propio Scorpius recuperando de repente el habla.

—¿Tan mal estoy? —preguntó de nuevo, un poco preocupado. No lo admitiría nunca, pero era más presumido que su hermana y además la última persona que quería que le viera con mal aspecto era precisamente Scorpius Malfoy.

—Fue un accidente muy… —dijo Lily con los ojos aguados.

—No sufras, el médico dijo que lo peor ya había pasado. Pronto estarás como nuevo —le cortó Rose—. Los dos —añadió mirando a Scorpius.

Estaba claro que Scorpius también había estado involucrado. Aunque Albus no lograba recordar qué había sucedido más allá de esa imagen escalofriante de su compañero lleno de sangre entre sus brazos. Por suerte no pudo pensar mucho en ello, porque en ése momento su padre llegó y silenciosamente Scorpius y Rose se apartaron hacia la cama del rubio para dejar que la familia celebrara que el pequeño de los Potter se había despertado.

Albus no tardó en caer dormido de nuevo. Estaba realmente cansado y el dolor de cabeza era cargante.

Esta vez, pero, no fue a parar a la oscuridad de la inconsciencia. Un sueño extraño se fue repitiendo y repitiendo toda la noche. Cuando rompió el alba se despertó con la garganta seca y la sensación de tener el estómago vacío.

A los pies de su cama su padre había tomado el sitio de su hermana que seguramente había sido enviada de nuevo a su cama en la torre de Gryffindor.

—Buenos día —murmuró su padre que, al contrario de la pequeña Lily la noche anterior, no dormía sino que leía _El Profeta_ tranquilamente. Albus se preguntó si le habría velado toda la noche.

—Tengo sed —murmuró. Y su padre conjuró una copa llena de agua con uno de sus rápidos y eficaces movimientos de varita.

Albus siempre había envidiado la destreza con la varita de sus padres. Una cualidad que él no había heredado. Se defendía bien con un avarita entre manos, pero había cosas que les había visto hacer con la varita que no estaba seguro de poder llegar a hacer nunca.

—¿Todavía te preocupas por…? —dijo su padre como si le hubiera leído la mente, dándole la copa y mirando como le observaba guardar la varita.

Albus se encogió de hombros. No le gustaba admitirlo, pero a veces estaba un poco celoso de sus hermanos, quienes sí habían heredado esa cualidad de sus padres.

—El profesor Slughorn me comentó que el otro día le hiciste una Pócima de la Paz perfecta. Nadie de mi año lo logró.

—¿Siquiera la tía o tú?

—Ni siquiera Malfoy, hijo —le respondió su padre con una sonrisa.

Albus sabía que la mención del padre de Scorpius quería decir que ni el mejor en pociones de su curso lo había logrado. Había cierta ironía en que fuera un Potter quien le hubiera relevado de aquel título, como también del de príncipe de Slytherin.

—Me gusta hacer pociones… —admitió en un susurro, sintiéndose un poco avergonzado, como cada vez que su padre le hablaba de su buena mano con las pociones con tanto orgullo. Su padre era con la única persona con quien se permitía el lujo de mostrar sus temores y dudas—. Pero Lily ya conjura un Patronus y yo aún…

—Hijo no debes pensar en qué pueden hacer los demás que tu no puedes aún. Tienes la magia para hacerlo aquí y aquí —le dijo tocándole el pecho y luego acariciándole la cabeza—. Te lo prometo; Solo debes encontrar el modo de conectar ambas cosas. Haz gala de tu paciencia y no de la envidia. Por cierto, deberás hacer gala de otra gran calidad de los Slytherins, hijo, rescata tu ingenio y ve preparando una explicación de tu comportamiento para cuando llegue tu madre, porque…

—Es que no recuerdo qué pasó papá —admitió sintiéndose como si tuviera de nuevo diez años, ante la perspectiva de tener que enfrentarse a su madre enfadada y preocupada—. Está todo borroso. Recuerdo la velocidad y el golpe. Pero…

—He visto lo que pasó. Tu hermana me ha dejado ver su recuerdo de aquel momento.

A Albus siempre le había gustado la forma directa y sin embustes que su padre usaba con ellos cuando tenían que tratar temas delicados. Una vez había oído a la abuela decirle a su madre que debían ir con más cuidado en no ser tan directos con ellos, pero su madre le había dicho que de joven papá había sido manipulado y engañado demasiadas veces por aquellos que le rodeaban y que eso le había llevado a ser un poco crudo a veces. Pero Albus siempre había encontrado reconfortante que su padre no les mintiera y les dijera las cosas por su nombre.

—¿Te han dicho que…? —le preguntó entonces su padre tanteando el terreno. Albus tuvo la sensación de que su padre iba con más tacto de lo habitual.

—¿Qué salté? —dijo Albus inquieto.

—Hiciste algo más que saltar de la escoba, hijo —Albus estaba seguro que la mirada penetrante de su padre estaba intentando decidir si realmente no recordaba nada más de lo que decía.

—¿Sí? —preguntó sintiendo como de repente se le encogía el estómago de la angustia. No sabía qué había sucedido, pero empezaba a tener dudas inquietantes.

De nuevo vio la misma visión que la noche anterior, sus brazos abrazando a un Scorpius lleno de sangre, sus manos cogiendo su cabeza rubia y la sensación de mecerle contra su pecho.

¿Qué había pasado? ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Qué sabía su padre que él no?

—Cuando te hayas recuperado lo podrás ver tu mismo, quizá entonces recuerdes algo. Ahora descansa. Tu madre tardará aún unas horas en poder venir y te vendrá bien estar descansado.

Sabiendo que su padre tenía razón se dejó tapar sin protestar, aunque no tenía demasiado sueño.

—Ayer no pude preguntarlo pero, Scorpius está bien, ¿verdad? —preguntó al último momento antes de que su padre se alejara hasta la silla en los pies de la cama de nuevo.

—Sí. Tiene mejor aspecto que tu —dijo su padre con una mueca.

Albus se puso rojo. Evidentemente que Scorpius tenía mejor aspecto que él. Siempre había sido así. Además aún no se había visto en un espejo pero estaba empezando a preocuparse de verdad por lo que el accidente había causado en su aspecto. Pero no quería que su padre supiera que eso le preocupaba, ya pensaba bastante que se preocupaba por demasiadas cosas sin importancia.

—¿Todavía está aquí? —dijo intentando no ponerse más rojo aún. No había oído a nadie más en la enfermería a parte de él y su padre.

—Sí. Ambos os estaréis aún unos días en la enfermería me temo.

—¿Unos días?

—Una semana mínimo.

—¿Una semana? —se va quejó—. ¿Pero y las clases? ¿Y los entrenamientos?

—Tu prima y Chang se han ofrecido a dejarte sus apuntes. Quien me habría dicho nunca que uno de mis hijos acabaría con una amistad así con un hijo de Cho —comentó alegremente su padre acariciándole la pierna una vez ya sentado de nuevo en la silla.

—¿Una amistad como? —preguntó con un hilo de voz debido a otro nudo en la boca del estomago. Si seguía así acabaría por vomitar.

—Ya se que quizá te sonará raro, pero en mi época casi no confraternizábamos con gente de las otras casas. Pero me alegro mucho de saber que tus amistades se extienden más allá de las mazmorras de Slytherin…

Mientras su padre hablaba de la importancia de estar unidos a miembros de otras casas, él cerró loas ojos y se intentó auto convencer de que su padre no sabía nada de su "amistad" con Cedric Chang.

Poco a poco fue recuperando la capacidad de respirar normalmente. Y su padre creyendo que se había dormido calló. Aún nervioso, Albus, decidió no volver a abrir los ojos. Oyó como su padre desplegaba de nuevo el _Profeta_ y se relajó.

Estaba a punto de caer dormido de verdad cuando un ruido le desveló. Pasos. Su padre dejando el periódico encima de la cama y levantándose de la silla.

—Buenos días Harry ¿Cómo está? —preguntó la voz del enfermero.

—Parece que sigue sin recordar nada, pero por lo demás creo que está bien. Has hecho un buen trabajo Ernie, con los dos. Gracias.

—No las tenía todas, Harry. Estaba asustado. El estado de Albus cuando llegó hecho una masa ensangrentada… por suerte era menos de lo que inicialmente parecía, pero el chico Malfoy, Harry… creí que le perdía. Suerte que te diste cuenta de…

—Lo más importante es que lo pudiste solucionar. Aún no me explico como pudo. Quiero decir, lo entiendo, porque o mismo he hecho magia sin varita sin querer más de una vez y Ginny también, ya la conoces, con la potencia que tiene. Entiendo que haya podido pero no que…

—Cada cual saca el máximo potencial de su magia cuando más lo necesita, Harry, ambos lo sabemos. Albus no ha necesitado nunca sobresalir por su magia ni en casa ni en la escuela. Es un Slytherin al fin y al cabo. Tiene potencia suficiente con su nivel de base para mantener un nivel académico por encima de la media. El día que se encuentre con un reto de verdad… entonces nos sorprenderá. Creo que el único profesor que le ha empujado a superarse ha sido Slughorn y por eso es tan bueno en pociones.

—Le he dicho que cuando esté mejor le dejaré ver el accidente. A ver si así recuerdo algo.

—Quizá es mejor que no lo recuerde, Harry.

—Quizá tengas razón. Pero creo que es lo bastante mayor para decidir por si solo. Dejaré que él elija si lo quiere ver o no. Créeme, a veces no saber es mucho peor que saber. No seré up quien les esconda nada a mis hijos.

—Eres un buen padre, Harry.

—Lo intento.

—¿Te apetece una copa de hidromiel? Los chicos estarán dormido un buen rato.

Con aquellas palabras los dos hombres se alejaron de la cama de Albus.

Cuando estuvo seguro de que estaba solo abrió los ojos y no pudo evitar mirar a la izquierda, hacia la cortina tras la cual estaba Scorpius. Quería poder correrla para poder verle de nuevo, pero no se sentía con fuerza suficiente para levantarse de la cama y hacerlo manualmente.

Hciendo un esfuerzo se incorporó y se sentó en la cama. Su varita estaba en la mesilla de noche. No se lo pensó dos veces. Con las manos temblorosas apuntó hacia la cortina y susurró: _locomotor cortina_. Suavemente movió la mano que sujetaba la varita hacia la izquierda y la cortina se corrió suavemente hasta dejar a la vista a su compañero.

Scorpius parecía dormir profundamente. Su respiración era pausada y muy lenta. Albus se quedó mirándole un rato, pensando en qué habría pasado realmente y en si la horrible visión de rubio herido entre sus brazos era un recuerdo del accidente. Parecía difícil creer que Scorpius estuviera tan grave como para tener que quedarse dos semanas en la enfermería como él.

Nervioso murmuró: _accio espejo_. Y un pequeño espejo que había en la pared de la enfermería se descolgó y voló directamente a sus manos. Albus tardó un poco en reunir el valor para mirarse a si mismo. La expresión de espanto de Scorpius al verle la noche anterior le había dejado nervioso.

No pudo evitar una exclamación de espanto cuando se vio la cara. Una cicatriz enorme iba del pómulo izquierdo hasta la raíz del cabello pasando por encima de su ojo, partiéndole la ceja izquierda. El ojo derecho estaba inflamado, aún podían verse los restos de un moretón que se extendía a lo largo de la frente sobre la ceja derecha. El pómulo derecho tenía un corte horizontal de unos tres centímetros y una cicatriz le partía la barbilla i seguía abajo por su cuello hasta perderse bajo el cuello del pijama.

—Tienes mejor aspecto, Potter —dijo la voz de Scoeprius sobresaltándole antes de que hubiera podido asimilar la imagen que ofrecía su rostro en esos momentos.

—Pero… —murmuró Albus mirándose de nuevo en el espejo, sin entender como podía haber tenido pero aspecto del que estaba viendo.

—Y te ha crecido el pelo —dijo Scorpius incorporándose.

—¿El pelo? —dijo sin poder evitar que su mano volara a tocar su pelo negro que efectivamente estaba más corto de lo habitual.

—Ayer… Me alegro de que finalmente hayas despertado. Has tenido a todo el mundo muy preocupado.

—Yo… ¿Tú no has estado inconsciente?

—El enfermero me ha tenido sedado muchas horas, pero creo que no. Cupongo que al no haberme abierto la cabeza como tú…

—¿Qué pasó? —no pudo evitar preguntar.

—¿No lo recuerdas?

—No. Ni siquiera recuerdo el partido.

—Luchábamos por la Snitch. Hicímos un descenso en picado. Recuperamos la posición horizontal justo antes de tocar suelo y seguimos la carrera sorteando los pies de las gradas… hasta que todo se descontroló y…

—Me han dicho que salté de la escoba.

—No sé qué pasó. Un momento estábamos volando y al siguiente estábamos en el suelo llenos de sangre.

—Lo siento —murmuró sin poder aguantarle la mirada.

—¿Por qué?

—No lo sé —se encogió de hombros—. Pero tengo la sensación de que el accidente fue culpa mía.

—Los dos íbamos demasiado rápidos y debimos volar demasiado cerca del suelo.

—Aún así, lo siento.

—Yo no. Hufflepuff ganó —dijo con una sonrisa Scorpius.

—Todavía tenéis que ganar a Ravenclaw y a Gryffindor con mejor puntuación que nosotros para poder ganar la copa. La competición no ha terminado Malfoy —le medio amenazó Albus intentando disimular con altiveza el hecho de que Scorpius acababa de meter el dedo en la llaga.

—Pero será divertido que Slytherin no sea el primero durante toda la temporada —dijo Scorpius intentando que por una vez el Slytherin no tuviera la última palabra.

—Será un reto estimulante. Y cuando ganemos de nuevo la victoria será aún mejor —respondió altivo Albus lleno de seguridad.

—Potter, deberías ir con cuidado con el ego de tu hijo, cualquier día de estos te superará.

—¡Papá! —exclamó Scorpius. Y ninguno de los presentes sabía si era sorpresa o intentaba reprender a su padre por el comentario.

—Malfoy, no creo que ese sea el tono adecuado para… —empezó a decir Harry sin saber como responderle la mofa sin caer en los insultos que se lanzaban el uno al otro cuando eran ellos los que estudiaban en Hogwarts.

—Papá —le cortó Albus— déjalo. El señor Malfoy es libre de expresar su envidia como mejor le plazca.

—Potter creo que tu hijo necesita una buena dosis de modales —respondió Draco Malfoy mirando a Harry.

—Albus, eso a estado fuera de lugar —lo reprendió su padre de mala gana, admitir que Malfoy tenía razón en algo no era cosa fácil.

—Lo siento Padre. Señor Malfoy, por favor, discúlpeme, no era mi intención ofenderle. Al fin i al cabo ambos somos Slytherins, seguro que el hecho que yo haya logrado que nuestro equipo ganara la copa de Quidditch cuatro veces consecutivas no tiene nada que ver con la animadversión que siente por mí.

—Oh Potter, tu hijo realmente es Slytherin. Me encanta —añadió.

—Gracias —hizo Albus con soberbia, un poco molesto por que el padre de Scorpius no le hubiera dirigido la palabra directamente en ningún momento, pero decidido a no dejar que se notara.

Entonces su padre cerró la cortina de nuevo y le murmuró.

—De verdad, Albus, ¿Era necesario?

Albus había notado que además de correr la cortina su padre había puesto un hechizo insonorizador a su alrededor para evitar que los Malfoy les oyesen.

—Pero si no he hecho nada. Ya lo has visto el señor MAlfoy ha dicho que…

—Me da igual lo que haya dicho. Además ¿no estabas durmiendo? Debes descansar hijo. Has sufrido heridas muy graves y…

—Lo siento. Despiértame cuando llegue mamá.

Albus cerró los ojos e intentó parecer dormido. Unos minutos más tarde oyó como el hechizo insonorizador desaparecía. La magia sin varita de su padre tenía un toque especial.

En la cama de al lado, el padre de Scorpius le estaba ayudando a sentarse en una silla flotante para poder salir a pasear por los jardines y así poder hablar un rato tranquilamente. Que en realidad quería decir sin que los Potter les oyeran.

Albus suspiró. Scorpius y su padre saldrían a dar una vuelta y quien sabía cuando volverían. Probablemente en ese momento su madre ya habría llegado y por lo tanto no podría volver a ver a Sorpius y hablar con él tranquilamente hasta el día siguiente. Intentando no pensar en el dolor de cabeza, ahora que podía intuir que venía de las horribles heridas que le habían marcado la cara, se consoló imaginándose la de veces que podría hablar con Scorpius, verle dormir, comer, y descansar bien de cerca en una semana de convalecencia en la enfermería.

El señor Malfoy seguía despreciándole como siempre por el hecho de ser hijo de Harry Potter y, seguramente, como ya había dicho, por envidia de que un Potter hubiera podido llevar al equipo de Slytherin a la victoria tantas veces cuando él no lo había podido hacer. Le quedaba el consuelo de que Draco Malfoy no parecía pensar que el accidente que había herido a su hijo tan gravemente hubiera sido su culpa.

Una culpa que cada vez sentía más pesada. Las palabras de su padre y el enfermero un rato antes aún y ser vagas habían sido lo suficiente aclaradoras para él. Había hecho magia de algún modo, había hecho algo que no debería haber hecho, había hecho algo para lo que no estaba preparado y el resultado había sido que él y Scorpius habían acabado en esas dos camas de la enfermería. Todo había sido culpa suya, aunque no lo pudiera recordar, y su padre ya lo sabía.

El sueño tranquilo en el que sumió fue interrumpido unas horas más tarde por la ruidosa llegada de su madre a la enfermería acompañada de James, la tía Hermione y el tío Ron.

Rodeado por la familia pasó el resto de la tarde. Su madre no paraba de acariciarle el pelo como cuando era pequeño. Su tía y su padre habían estado cuchicheando y mirándole de refilón mientras su tío y su hermano intentaban distraerle.

En silencio vio como el padre de Scorpius le volví poner en su cama unas horas después. Las cortinas impedían que pudiera ver nada de lo que pasaba al otro lado, y un nuevo hechizo insonorizador impedía que el barullo de su familia molestara a los silencioso Malfoy.

Se durmió cuando aún no se había ido nadie. Y de nuevo se sumió en un sueño intranquilo.

De madrugada se despertó empapado de sudor.

—¿Qué pasa hijo? —preguntó su madre, que estaba sentada a su lado.

Albus intentó recuperar el aliento antes de contestar.

—¿Quieres que llame a Ernie? —le preguntó su madre dándole un vaso de agua y acariciándole el cabello suavemente.

Albus necesitaba saber si había sido culpa suya, necesitaba saber si él era la causa de que Scorpius estuviera allí, de que su vida hubiera peligrado en algún momento. Pero no quería, no podía, hablar con su madre de ése tema. Su padre lo entendería mejor.

—Pídele poción para dormir sin soñar —fue cuanto pudo murmurar.

Asustado y avergonzado volvió a cerrar los ojos y esperó a que el enfermero le trajese la poción.

—Tu padre la ha hecho esta tarde. Ha pensado que si recordabas algo quizá no te dejaría dormir tranquilo —murmuró el enfermero mientras le daba una copa con la poción.

Su padre la preparaba con sabor a una bebida muggle que le encantaba. Solo con la conocida olor del brebaje Albus ya se sintió reconfortado. Se la tomó de un solo sorbo y se dispuso a dormir, por fin, sin pesadillas ni imágenes ensangrentadas.

Despertar de la noche de sueño sin sueños fue como despertar la primera noche en la enfermería. Pero sin tanto dolor. Ernie por fin había acertado la dosis justa de calmantes para que solo un ligero dolor de cabeza quedara de todo el dolor de las heridas que iban sanando lentamente.

La consciencia despertó antes que su cuerpo. Sabía que ya no dormía. Esta vez, sabía que estaba en la enfermería. Pero aún no se podía mover, no tenía fuerzas suficientes. Entonces su cabeza se aclaró un poco más y oyó que no muy lejos de allí alguien hablaba en voz baja.

—No Harry. No quiero que lo vea y ya. No duerme bien…

—Ginny, sé lo que piensas, pero créeme, si algo le está matando es no saber qué sucedió. ¿Es que aún no nos conoces?

—No lo soporto Harry. Sabes que re quiero, pero a veces no poporto que se parezca tanto a ti. Me hace sufrir, yo…

—No debes sufrir tanto, mujer. Albus ha sacado lo mejor de los dos. Quizá no es un Gryffindor pero eso no quiere decir que sea débil.

Entonces sus padres callaron unos instantes. El corazón le latía acelerado. Su madre estaba realmente preocupada. Y su padre… ¿realmente su padre creía que había heredado lo mejor de ambos?

—Ginny no es bueno que sufras tanto por él. No es bueno para ti y sobretodo no es bueno para él. Le haces sentir más débil que los demás y…

—Pero es que me da tanto miedo perderlo, Harry.

—Lo sé. Pero no le haces ningún bien. Toda la vida ha tenido que sufrir que le tratarais distinto a los demás. De pequeño por lo del embarazo. Y luego desde que viene a Hogwarts… ser el único Slytherin de la familia no ha debido de ser fácil para él. Pero lo está haciendo bastante bien a pesar del comportamiento de toda la familia. Quizá ya es hora de dejar de tratarle distinto. Quizá no nació de forma normal, quizá no es un Gryffindor, pero es un Potter y un Weasley, y es un buen chico que es lo más importante.

—Ya lo se. Pero le amo tanto que… y me recuerda tanto a ti que…

Las voces se fueron apagando hasta que finalmente dejo de entender lo que decían.

Aquella conversación de sus padres le dejó triste y confundido. Siempre había sabido que su padre era el único en casa que en el fondo le entendía un poco realmente. Y sabía que su madre era como la abuela, ambas se preocupaban por todo. Demasiado. Por él.

Tenía que saber qué puñetas había sucedido en el campo de Quiddich. LA cabeza aún le zumbaba cuando intentaba pensar o recordar, pero tenía que esforzarse. Intentó recordar lo que Scorpius le había dicho el día anterior.

Habían volado en picado, perseguían la Snitch, se habían arriesgado bajando hacia el suelo a alta velocidad. Sí, aquello tenía sentido, ambos eran muy buenos sobre la escoba y ambos habrían hecho cualquier cosa para ganar. Pero aquello no era lo que había provocado el accidente, ya que Scorpius había dicho que habían podido enderezar el rumbo.

No podía verlo en imágenes, pero recordaba la sensación, el torrente de adrenalina completamente desbocado dentro de sí. Conocía la sensación de enderezar el rumbo mucho más cerca del suelo de lo que nadie consideraría sensato. Entrenar aquellos movimientos le había llevado a la enfermería más de una vez. Pero de eso ya hacía años. Ahora era una técnica que dominaba a la perfección y creía que Scorpius también.

Así que habían enderezado el rumbo, ambos. Albus se sabía mejor que Scorpius, pero el rubio era de los pocos que conocía que le podía seguir el ritmo encima de una escoba. Un motivo más para… Albus sacudió la cabeza inconscientemente, intentando apartar aquél tren de pensamientos.

—Albus, hijo ¿Te ocurre algo? —oyó la voz de sus madre a su lado, inesperadamente, y abrió los ojos.

—No mamá. Estoy bien.

—¿Seguro? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Quieres que Ernie te de algo?

—Ginny amor, te ha dicho que está bien.

—Sí, ya lo sé.

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó entonces Albus.

—Es temprano —dijo su madre—. Las siete —añadió con una mirada de exasperación por la expresión de Albus de "esto no es lo que te he preguntado".

—No hace falta que os quedéis los dos, mamá. Ya estoy mejor y no quiero que faltéis más al trabajo por mí.

—Hijo, no te preocupes por nuestro trabajo —hizo su padre suavemente.

—No le preocupa nuestro trabajo, Harry. Solo quiere quedarse a solas contigo para convencerte de que ya está lo suficientemente bien para poder ver los recuerdos que le has dicho que le dejarías ver sobre lo ocurrido —dijo su madre mirando a su padre con una expresión extraña en el rostro.

—Albus, ¿es eso cierto? —preguntó su padre. Siempre directo al grano. Y curiosamente siempre en la inópia.

Sabiendose descubierto suspiró y dijo:

—Sé que mamá no quiere que me lo enseñes. Sé que con ella delante no me lo enseñarás. Y sé que ya habéis perdido muchos días de trabajo por mi culpa.

—Albus —fue su madre la que habló—. No es culpa tuya. Fue un accidente.

—Pero hice algo, hice magia involuntariamente y necesito saber qué —admitió, consciente de que decirle a su madre lo que sentía sería la única manera de lograr averiguar lo que había sucedió sin provocar una pelea entre sus padres.

—¿Has recordado algo? —preguntó su padre acercándose a la cama a su lado. Tan exasperantemente intuitivo.

—No. Pero vuestras caras lo dicen todo.

Se quedaron en silencio, ellos se miraron preocupados.

—Mamá —dijo suavemente, ella le miró atenta y entonces lo supo del cierto—. Lo he vuelto a hacer, ¿verdad? Como cuando nací.

—No es culpa tuya, hijo, es un acto reflejo. Estabais a punto de chocar.

—No solo yo, ¿verdad? Scorpius también —añadió, de repente entendiéndolo todo—. ¿Qué provoqué?

—Nada que no tenga solución, hijo.

—No… ¿Todo el mundo lo sabe?

—No —dijo su padre—. Te llevaste un trozo del pilar de las gradas contra las que ibais a chocar. Casi todos estuvieron demasiado atareados evitando que la torre de Gryffindor cayera para ver lo que había pasado realmente. Todos creen que vuestro impacto es lo que hizo temblar la torre. Ni siquiera el hijo de los Malfoy sabe lo que ocurrió realmente. Su padre ha preferido que siguiera pensando que chocasteis.

—El señor Malfoy sabe lo que hice, ¿no?

—Sí. La gente te vio saltar de la escoba sobre Malfoy. Le tuvimos de contar porqué lo habías hecho.

—Pensaba que había atacado a Scorpius, ¿no?

—Ahora ya no lo piensa y eso es lo más importante. Hijo, todos hacemos magia involuntariamente de vez en cuando. Lo que hiciste no fue culpa tuya.

Albus no dijo nada más, pero no podía evitar seguir pensando que todo aquello sí era culpa suya. A su edad ya no debería tener ataques de magia descontrolada, por mucho miedo que una situación le provocara. Por eso no era un Gryffindor. Era un Slytherin asustadizo.

Normalmente se sentía orgulloso de ser un Slytherin. Había demostrado que ser ingenioso y un poco manipulador no era nada malo. Se sentía honrado de ser el único que había heredado aquella parte de su padre que sus hermanos no compartían. Pero en momentos como esos odiaba haber perdido por algún lado el valor Gryffindor que el resto de la familia compartía.

—No es una cuestión de valor, Albus —murmuró su padre. Siempre sabiendo cuando se sentía inferior que sus hermanos y primos por no ser un Gryffindor más—. Te lo he dicho muchas veces. Es más, lo que haces demuestra que eres alguien muy valiente. Ni siquiera muchos de los que dominan la técnica se atreven a llevarse con ellos a alguien, y tú lo hiciste sin pensarlo para salvarle la vida al hijo de Malfoy.

—Pero le podría haber matado —dijo sin poder contener la angustia que sentía ante aquella idea horripilante, mirando las cortinas cerradas alrededor de la cama de al lado.

—Pero no lo hiciste. Le salvaste la vida —dijo su madre, mirándole a los ojos con amor y orgullo.

Su madre le puso una mano en el hombro a su madre y se miraron en silencio unos instantes.

Albus no estaba seguro de qué estaba sucediendo, pero entonces su madre suspiró y besó a su padre.

—Acabo de recordar que... —dijo poniéndose la chaqueta que había encima la silla—. Albus, hijo, volveré esta noche, de acuerdo. Te quiero.

—Yo también —murmuró él mientras ella le daba un beso rápido y se iba de la enfermería en una exhalación.

—Albus, hijo, tenemos que hablar. ¿Qué te parece si salimos a pasear por los terrenos de Hogwarts?

—¿No es muy temprano? —preguntó él aún confundido por la rápida marcha de su madre.

—Mejor, así estaremos solos —hizo él haciendo volar una silla para que no tuviera que andar, tal y como había hecho el señor Malfoy para su hijo el día anterior.

Salieron, su padre abrigado con su abrigo, él bien envuelto con la manta y un buen conjuro para mantenerle caliente que su padre conjuró a su alrededor.

—No debería tener ataques de magia descontrolada a mi edad.

—No. Mira Albus, sé que has oído la historia de cómo hiciste magia incluso antes de nacer, más veces de las que querrías; De cómo venías al mundo con el cordón umbilical atado al cuello y de cómo cuando notaste que te ahogabas te desapareciste hasta los brazos de tu madre. Se que sabes que, a parte de eso, fuiste de toda la familia el que mostró signos de magia más temprano. Has oído muchas veces como explicábamos los pequeños altibajos que tú y tus hermanos provocasteis de pequeños con vuestros ataques de magia, inusualmente poderosos. Herencia de vuestra madre, sin duda —añadió sin poder evitar sonreír como siempre que pensaba en ella.

—Pero yo el que más.

—Bueno, no el que más. Pero sí el que más a menudo. Con tu madre hemos intentado que no te sintieras aún más distinto de tus hermanos y primos de lo que ya te sientes po no ser un Gryffindor, por eso no hemos querido nunca dar importancia al hecho de que tu magia se manifestara sola tan a menudo, ni desde tan pequeño, ni hasta tu edad. Sé que aún a veces remueves el azúcar del te y sin darte cuenta cuando la sueltas la cuchara sigue girando sola. Sin ningún hechizo de por medio. Sé que no te hace falta un accio para atraer a tus manos el objeto que necesites en un momento dado. Y estoy seguro que hay otras pequeñas cosas que haces, seguramente sin darte cuenta, sin ningún hechizo de por medio.

—Pero…

—Cosas que los demás magos también pueden hacer, podemos conjurar objetos o hacerlos mover, pero que nos hace falta canalizar nuestra magia con hechizos para lograrlo. Los niños magos tienen ataques súbitos de magia porque no saben canalizarla y la usan inconscientemente para lograr lo que quieren. A veces con mejores resultados que otros. Pero lo que importa es que todos los magos tenemos desde que nacemos la capacidad de conectar nuestra magia de forma subconsciente. Lo que no todos los magos pueden hacer es dominar la magia voluntariamente sin varita. La gran mayoría de los magos, incluido yo, necesitamos varitas para canalizar la magia de forma consciente y hechizos para elegir el resultado que queremos que nuestra magia obtenga.

—¿Intentas decirme que yo no necesito mi varita?

—No. Intento decirte que a veces hay magos que tienen un don especial para conectar con su propia magia. Un don que les da ventaja, que les hace poderosos. Dumbledore podía hacer cosas imposibles para la mayoría, por ejemplo.

—Pero yo no soy como él. Yo ni siquiera puedo convocar un patronus como dios manda.

—No eres como Dumbledore, pero pienso que también tienes un don, como él tenía, que nadie más que conozca tiene. Verás, cuando crecemos, cuando aprendemos a canalizar nuestra magia a través de una varita, amenudo perdemos la capacidad de acceder a nuestra magia sin ella, como lo hacen los niños. Tú no solo no has perdido esa habilidad sino que parece que con los años ha aumentado.

—¿Es malo?

—No lo sé. No lo creo. Vaya espero que no. Como mínimo hasta ahora no lo había parecido.

—Pero casi mato a Scorpius Malfoy...

—A veces odio a tu madre por hacerme prometer estupideces como esta. Si pudieras ver lo que pasó sería mucho más fácil que entendieras lo que quiero decir. Sí, Albus, casi os matáis, es cierto, pero solo porque volabais a velocidad e vértigo. Cuando te diste cuenta que os estrellaríais saltaste de tu escoba para protegerle del golpe. Probablemente poca gente lo vio, porque todo pasó muy deprisa, pero no saltaste sobre él y ya está. Te interpusiste entre él y el pilar con el que iba a chocar. Y cuando tú hiciste contacto con el pilar, hiciste que tú, é y el pilar desaparecieseis y aparecieseis de nuevo un poco más lejos, ya fuera del campo y detenidos.

—¿Impacté con el pilar?

—Sí. Por eso estábamos tan preocupados. El golpe fue muy fuerte, te… te quedaste hecho una coca. Fue un accidente bastante fuerte.

—¿No pude evitar que Scorpius también chocara?

—No, sí que lo evitaste.

—Entonces, ¿a él qué le pasa?

—Con la aparición le… su cuerpo se… hizo una reacción extraña.

—¡Le escindí! —exclamó horrorizado Albus por la posibilidad de haber perido partes del cuerpo de Scorpius en el proceso de aparecerle. Aunque recordaba haberle visto muy entero, como nunca antes había visto una persona escindida, no podía estar seguro de qué aspecto debería tener.

—No del todo.

—¿Qué le hice?

—Le detuviste o congelaste, es difícil de describir el estado al que le sometiste. Aunque no entiendo porqué lo hiciste —murmuró Harry para sí mismo—. Normalmente siempre hay algún motivo para lo que haces con la magia de forma inconsciente. Hasta ahora lo que tu llamas ataques súbitos de magia habían sido muy controlados, controlados por ti, quizás a nivel inconsciente, pero siempre en respuesta a lo que querías, deseabas, o necesitabas. Nunca antes tu magia había actuado de un modo tan… aleatorio. Y eso es lo que realmente nos preocupa. Tu magia hizo algo muy raro sin ningún sentido. No había motivo alguno para congelarle de ese modo y menos cuando tú estabas tan débil y malherido por el accidente, tu magia debería haber reaccionada instintivamente para protegerte y no… ¿Por qué tú no sabrás por qué motivo tu magia actuó de un modo tan…?

—Sangraba… —murmuró Albus mirándose las manos, recordando la cabeza de Scorpius ensangrentada entre sus dedos—. Tanta sangre, y no paraba, y yo… solo podía pensar en parar la hemorragia.

El silencio que siguió a sus palabras le pudo nervioso. Asustado alzó la mirada, sin saber qué encontraría en los profundos ojos verdes de su padre. Pero su padre le miraba de un modo extraño, con una expresión de perplejidad que no esperaba. No cuando todos pensaban que con su magia había atacado a Scorpius. Porque su padre no lo había dicho, pero pensaba que lo que había hecho su magia constituía un ataque.

—La sangre no era suya Albus. Era tuya. Tú eras quien sangraba. Él solo se había desmayado por la caída.

Los ojos de Albus estaban cristalinos por las lágrimas contenidas, los de su padre eran un remolino magnético de emociones.

—No recuerdo el accidente, pero no puedo quitarme de la cabeza la imagen de la cara de Scorpius toda ensangrentada —admitió avergonzado—. La horrible sensación de que se moriría entre mis brazos.

Una lágrima se escurrió por sus mejillas. Y Harry avanzó hasta él y le envolvió con sus brazos.

—Ahora ya ha pasado —murmuró en su oído. En otro tiepo cuando aún era lo suficientemente pequeño le habría besado en el cabello—. Le salvaste de un accidente que podría haber sido mortal Albus.

—Pero mi magia descontrolada le podría haber matado…

—Albus —dijo apartándole de él para que pudiera verle a los ojos—, quiero que entiendas una cosa; Mi preocupación antes solo era no entender porqué Malfoy había acabado como había acabado. Ninguna de las ideas que se me ocurrieron al respecto tenían sentido alguno. Pero tenías un muy buen motivo para intentar congelarle. Si el que hubiera estado herido hubiera sido él, habrías evitado que se desangrara como casi te ocurre a ti. Por suerte tu hermana tiene el mismo grupo sanguíneo que tú y pudieron hacerte una transfusión antes de que las reservas del hospital llegaran a Hogwarts. Pero él no tiene ninguna hermana que le hubiera podido dar sangre sin peligro y quizá no habría aguantado hasta que la sangre del hospital llegara.

—¿De verdad crees que le habría salvado?

—Lo sé. Tu magia no fue descontrolada, nunca lo ha sido, tenía un propósito muy concreto, salvar una vida. Salvar la vida de alguien más a parte de la tuya. En un momento en que la tuya colgaba de un hilo tu magia se esforzó para salvar a alguien más. Eso dice muchísimo de ti Albus, me siento muy orgulloso de ti y siento muchísimo haber dudado de ti un solo instante.

—Papá no tienes que disculparte. Yo mismo he pensado que le había atacado. Aún pienso que le hice más mal que bien.

—No, Albus. Intentabas salvarle. Tu intención era salvarle desde el primer instante en que saltaste de tu escoba para atraparle, hasta el último momento antes de la inconsciencia. Porque saltaste por eso, ¿verdad?

—No recuerdo haber saltado. No recuerdo nada del partido. Pero supongo que sí. Vaya no se me ocurre ninguna otra razón para saltar de la escoba.

Todavía pasearon un rato más y luego volvieron a la enfermería.

Fue un día largo. Ahora que estaba despierto su familia volvió a la rutina habitual. La enfermería fue un lugar silencioso todo el día. Bajo la mirada atenta del enfermero, Albus intentó hacer algunos de los deberes que se habían apilado en su mesita gracias a su prima y a Chang, que se los habían ido trayendo todos esos días, pero aún tenía demasiado dolor de cabeza para pensar en trabajar.

"Podría haber matado a Scorpius…" Ese pensamiento se repetía dentro de su cabeza incesantemente. Y cada vez que sucedía no podía evitar mirar hacia la cama de al lado donde el joven Malfoy sí parecía poder concentrarse en el trabajo.

A la hora de cenar vinieron a la enfermería Connor y Diana, dos compañeros de equipo de Scorpius. Le saludaron fríamente y ambos se sentaron en la cama del rubio que hacía rato que había dejado los deberes y tenía en el regazo una novela a medio leer.

Intentando pasar desapercibido Albus no podía apartar la mirada de ellos y no se dio cuenta de que él también tenía visita hasta que alguien se puso delante suyo tapándole la vista y murmurando:

—Te odio —la voz era grave y sonaba estrangulada.

Albus levantó la cabeza y se encontró con un Cedric Chang con una sonrisa torcida en los labios y los ojos húmedos.

—Lo sé. Solo hace falta ver la montaña de deberes que has estado apilando para mi —respondió Albus con un punto de sarcasmo, pero también con una sonrisa torcida en los labios.

—La próxima vez que te estrelles con la puta escoba… —dijo negando con la cabeza.

—¿Me puedes dar un vaso de agua? —le pidió en tono sumiso Albus, ignorando la amenaza de su amigo, quien a regañadientes se acercó a la mesilla y llenó una copa que había con agua y luego se la alargó.

Al coger la copa Albus se aseguró que sus dedos tocaran los de su compañero de curso en una caricia disimulada.

Cedric se sentó al borde de la cama soltando un suspiro de derrota mientras Albus se bebía el contenido de la copa.

—Gracias —dijo el Slytherin devolviéndole la copa.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —preguntó el Ravenclaw.

—Mejor. Aún tengo dolor de cabeza, pero Ernie dice que no me pude dar más poción para el dolor, que tiene que rebajar la dosis lo más pronto posible porque interfiere con no sé qué más que me he de tomar para las lesiones…

—Es un milagro que no te mataras. ¿Lo sabes, no? —le miró intensamente a los ojos al hacerle ese reproche pero luego apartó la mirada y la clavó en Scorpius y sus amigos.

—Sí. Siento haberte preocupado —Albus siguió la mirada de Cedric y suspiró.

—Lo sé —respondió el oriental bajando la mirada finalmente.

La amistad que tenía con Cedric Chang era distinta a todas las demás. El joven oriental era muy inteligente y eso había atraído a Albus desde le pirmer día. Además era una persona mayoritariamente alegre, optimista y bastante despreocupada. Se habían hecho amigos en le primer curso. Aunque nunca había sido una amistad como las demás. Albus pasaba su tiempo libre con la gente de Slytherin o de su familia. Con Cedric casi sólo se veían en clase, y cada cual tenía su propio grupo de amigos, pero aún así se entendían más allá de toda lógica. Eran cómplices dentro y fuera de las aulas.

Cuando Albus tuvo la necesidad de escapar de Slytherin y de su familia fue a Cedric a quien buscó. No lo hacían a menudo, pero cuando no podían recorrer a ningún otro recorrían el uno al otro.

Y cuando las hormonas empezaron a alterarse dentro de sus cuerpos jóvenes y llenos de vida la cosa se complicó. Sentían atracción el uno por el otro. Habían empezado a tontear sin saber realmente qué sentían el uno por el otro. Albus sabía que Cedric tenía una pequeña obsesión con él, pero ambos sabían que no era amor y cuando las cosas empezaban a ponerse serias entre ellos habían acordado que eso duraría hasta que uno de los dos dijese basta, y que el otro lo aceptaría. Además lo dos habían estado con otros chicos, incluso con alguna chica, por aquello de probarlo. No había exclusividad, solo diversión en buena compañía.

Albus se preguntaba a menudo si era sana esa relación. Secreta, a escondidas, con fecha de caducidad. Pero conocía a Cedric y sabía que fueran como fueran las cosas siempre tendía su amistad y aquello era lo único que le importaba. ¿Y si no podía estar con quien realmente quería estar, qué mal había en que pasara buenos ratos en compañía de alguien en quien confiaba tanto?

—¿Recuerda nada? —le preguntó Chang tras unos instantes de silencio.

—No. Mi padre me lo ha contado.

—Así hace falta que diga nada.

—No.

—Cuando logre ser un inefable como mi madre has de prometerme que si en el departamento de misterios no hay ya la respuesta me dejará estudiarte.

—No soy un conejillo de indias Cedric.

—No, ya lo sé que tú de conejillo nada de nada —dijo en un susurro bajo Cedric recuperando su habitual tono de picardía y alborotador.

—No seas obsceno, Chang —le riñó Albus. Pero no pudo evitar sonreír.

—¿Hasta cuando estarás aquí? —preguntó Cedric cambiando de tema.

—Mínimo una semana más aún. Ernie nos está tratando con una poción para regenerar tejidos internos y es muy buena pero es lenta. Me parece que en estos momentos aún tengo el hígado y los riñones funcionando bajo un conjuro, la poción está acabando de solucionar el pulmón derecho, que se me perforó con el golpe.

—¿El golpe? Albus Severus Potter te juro que si…

—Sí, sí, lo sé. No lo haré más. Te lo prometo.

—Ya, no te lo crees ni tu —respondió el otro.

* * *

**Grissina**:_ El siguiente de esta saga (SM de pociones y secretos) está casi a punto. Y el cuarto (SM cartas de Egipto) va prendiendo forma, y será largo. Los títulos son provisionales, pero servirán a aquellos que me siguen en twitter para identifiar de qué hablo cuando digo que estoy trabajando en ello _**;P_. _**_Espero que os gusten. Nos leemos pronto, espero._


End file.
